


Soul Meets Soul on Lover's Lips

by CavalierQueen



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, Other, Violence, no rape-but non-con, spirituality, strong sexual situations, teenage captives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierQueen/pseuds/CavalierQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leverage team is enlisted by a beautiful and magical woman to rescue young teenagers from a sex cult. Story has very little hard core sex, and much more romance and caper planning. Eliot/OC, slight Nate/OC Changed Title from Tower of Sin. The story was originally marked as a 'T' but now I have marked it as mature because of the sex cult angle, although there is little explicit sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Meets Soul on Lover's Lips

Title: **Soul Meets Soul on Lover's Lips**  
Category: TV Shows » Leverage  
Author: CavalierQueen  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Published: 01-14-09, Updated: 01-14-09  
Chapters: 6, Words: 9,537

  


* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: Short but graphic sexual situations mentioned in this chapter. The story as a whole deserves a 'T' rating, so I have flagged where there might be short but significant sexual situations. These are brief and usually only 2-3 sentences total. Disclaimers: Whatever you recognize is TNT's, but what you don't, including characters and story belong to me. This disclaimer holds true for the entire story. Reviews feed the muse and she is seriously starving at this point. Please hit that little button at the bottom and leave a review, please!

Cracking the Tower of Sin

Chapter 1

The woman sat quietly in the almost darkness of the empty Leverage Headquarters. She spun the trinket like a top on the table, enjoying the absolute silence and the sparkling lights scattering around the walls. She knew the Leverage team would be back soon, tired, frustrated, and possibly angry at their lack of success for the evening. She never would have inserted herself into their theft, but she was desperate for their help. She could not do this on her own and she had nowhere else to turn. That was how they packaged their services, subtly but there was still marketing at work. She had spent the last month learning about each individual on the team, and running background on their jobs. When she had learned about their saving an entire orphanage in Belgrade, she knew this was the team for her. It was possible her project was too dangerous, too horrifying for them to help, and if that was the case, she would find someone else, or do it herself. She could do it herself, but she might have to sacrifice more than she was willing.

She heard the key enter the door handle, followed by a subdued group of people entering their office. She heard a couple head to the kitchen for beers and drinks, others wandered into the conference room where when they turned on the lights, they were greeted by the woman who had been waiting for them for an hour. She did not move from where she sat other than to raise her eyes to meet the part of the team that entered the conference room. She heard the woman who must have been Parker gasp as she saw the trinket sitting on the table in front of her. Sophie was quick to call out for Nate and Eliot, who came with their drinks quickly. The five member Leverage team, still dressed in their gowns and tuxedos, stood staring at the clearly unwelcome interloper.

The woman spoke first, "Hi." She stood slowly watching Eliot in particular, knowing he was the most dangerous person in the room, except perhaps herself. "My name is Beauty Veritas." She put her hand out to Nathan Ford, introducing herself, and then going around the group calling them all by their name.

"Beauty Veritas. Great name but what parent would have done that their child? Why don't we all sit?"

"My father was some sort of cosmologist with more than a little philosophy thrown in. Wait till you hear my brother's and sister's names."

"Would you like something to drink? It doesn't look like you have helped yourself to anything."

"I have touched nothing. I have explored nothing. And I would love a drink… perhaps a Belvenie Portwood on ice with water?"

"You are sure you didn't explore while you waited?"

"You have a top shelf liquor cabinet. I took a guess. If you don't have it, something comparable will be just fine."

Eliot was sitting next to Beauty and with a look to Nate stood to get her drink.

"Thank you Eliot. It's perfect. I think that before Parker starts to hyperventilate or leap over the table, I think I'll pass this little bauble over to her to enjoy."

"You stole it from us. How did you do that? We didn't even see another team working the site."

"I don't have a team. I'm just very good at some things." She looked at Nate, directly in the eyes, "I wanted to get your attention. I need a team to help me with a serious situation. It may be too horrible or too violent for you. It is not a grifting job. Once I fill you in, I will leave it to you to decide."

Nate looked at Beauty, and then at the rest of the team, with a single eyebrow raised. "I'd say you have our attention. What is it you want from us?"

She sat in her $10,000 dress, covered in jewels with her blond hair pouring down her bare back. Looking at her, no one in that room could imagine what they could help her with. She was clearly rich, sophisticated, and some of them could sense something more. She took a deep breath and started to talk. "I have done research on all of you. I'm sure that I have most if not all the information on each of you from almost the beginning. Before you get all angry that I have invaded your privacy, I will share the same information about myself. When I uncovered the orphanage rescue, I felt certain that if you would help me, you were the right team."

Beauty tossed a zip drive to Alec and asked him to load it up, but asked if she could borrow the remote. He tossed the remote to her, intentionally a little high, and she still made a perfect catch. "My reflexes are very good Alec. Thank you for the remote."

She brought up the initial pictures. She explained the pictures, introducing the team to her family. Mother and father were dead. Brother and sister, both younger, were taken from school and joined or were taken into a cult.

"A cult? Brainwashing, give all their money to the leader, kind of cult?" Asked Alec.

"A cult. Fortunately, they have no access to their money and I have revoked all right to that money. They cannot turn any of their wealth over to anyone."

"How much wealth are we talking about?" Eliot questioned.

"Coming from a 'retrieval specialist' and a team of thieves that makes me laugh. If we were publically known, we would be in the Forbes top 20. At least I would. My brother and sister were not given the same level of wealth, and when they were kidnapped I had all their accounts frozen. But the money is not the issue apparently. I have videotape that I will show next. It is graphic, cruel, and very upsetting. Prepare yourself."

The next scene showed several young teens chained to a huge marble pillar. They had on extremely limited clothing, barely anything at all. The teenagers looked like they were drugged, but not so drugged that when they were being repeatedly raped they did not know what was going on. The rapes were being done for other's amusement, and the men doing the raping were extraordinarily endowed which caused the pain for girls practically virgins and anal penetration for both the boys and girls. The screaming could be heard over the other noise, the blood from the multiple entries pooled at their feet. In the background an orgy-like environment went on. Beauty turned off the computer and looked at the faces around the room.

"How did you get the videotape, Beauty?" Nate asked in almost a whisper.

"I paid someone to insert a tiny camera. I have hours of this shit. The two teenagers in the front are my brother and sister, Eternity and Chaos. I need help to free them and the other teens. Then I plan to bring the whole marble structure down and kill everyone left inside."

Eliot looked at her and took the remote to bring up with structure pictures. "That is marble. It also must be 100 yards tall. There would have to be multiple explosive devices, and even then you would not be sure to kill everyone inside. What is your plan?"

"What I have not told you is that my family, in addition to being named rather bizarrely, has special powers. I can pass by a person without being seen, I can make a group of people be unseen, I can open a safe with a touch, I can destroy into dust with a touch. I can know trust by the scent of a person. There are others, but that is the jist of it. My brother and sister have similar skills, but keeping them drugged will nullify their skills. They will not be able to help us."

Nate looked at Beauty skeptically. "It would be crazy to believe you can do all this…this supernatural stuff. And if you could, why would you need us?"

"I need a team to get in. I could just blow a hole in the marble, get in and get the kids out, but even then I couldn't guarantee to get the bad guys. I want every single person associated with The Marble Tower dead."

"We don't kill people." Sophie spoke up, still overwhelmed by the video she had seen.

Beauty looked to her side where Eliot sat quietly. Their eyes met and she knew she had him. "I kill people Sophie. What do you think happens to all those people whose heads I knock around? Many of them never get up. Did you see that videotape, Sophie? We cannot allow this to go on. Beauty says she can take it all down once we get the top bad guys there, and we get the kids out. Nate, you and Sophie are a couple wanting to get a little piece. Flash the money and the smile and the head guy will be there. Hardison gets us all in and out, Beauty covers us. I always wanted to be the invisible man. Parker gets the kids unchained and out this door." He pointed to the lower entry door.

Nate looked at Eliot with a pleased and surprised expression. "That is a good plan. We need to work the details, but it is solid. Beauty, can you give us an example of what you can do?"

"Ok, so it's show time now? What would you like to have me dust? Perhaps Hardison's fancy 6 screen TV? Or that baseball sized pink panther diamond we stole earlier today? Or perhaps something less damaging?"

Eliot laughed, "Before Parker keels over considering the destruction of her diamond or Hardison does the same over his TV, how about I go hunt for a few things and bring them back?"

Beauty looked at Eliot with a silly grin on her face, nodded her head and got up while he went to find a few things. "Nate, would you mind if I made myself another drink?"

"Hardison can get you one."

"I know, and I appreciate that. But one of my skills, which is also a drawback, is my ability to absorb all the feelings of the people around me. I can sometimes read minds, but not always, but I always absorb everything that other people put out, their fear, their cockiness, their love, everything. I just needed an excuse to separate from everyone for a few minutes."

Nate smiled sadly at Beauty, what a horrible life it must be to face that kind of psychic pain almost constantly. "Go ahead, Beauty. Get your drink. We'll wait here for you."

Eliot found her 15 minutes later sipping her drink staring out the high rise windows. She didn't turn around but she could feel his concern. He walked up behind her, standing very close, she could feel his breath on her bare neck where her hair was pulled to the other side.

"Are you ok Beauty?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Eliot, are you afraid to touch me?"

"I think I might be. You can turn stuff to dust. What would you do to someone who touched you that you didn't welcome?"

"I would welcome your touch Eliot. You, along with your friends, have nothing to fear from me. Even if you all decide not to help me, you have nothing to fear."

Eliot reached his trembling finger up to touch her neck behind her ear, slowly with a feather touch he ran his finger down her swan like neck and across her shoulder and down her well-toned arm. He thought just that single touch was the mostly erotic touch he had ever experience.

"Can you make people feel things?"

"Well, with my special powers, no." She backed the couple of inches till she was touching Eliot. "But I think your finger touch left a feeling behind on my body as well as yours." His face softly buried in her neck, inhaling her floral scent.

"I think you might be right. I think I never want to leave this place right here." He really never wanted to leave her. But she was not a one night stand, and he wasn't sure what else he was capable of.

Beauty laughed lightly, "I think that you can leave my neck eventually for my bed someday, Eliot. One thing at a time though. Let's go back and do our little dog and pony show and prove I can turn these little items to dust. The real challenge, can I turn the marble tower to dust?"

"Can you?"

"No doubt in my mind, baby."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Cracking the Tower of Sin

Chapter 2

Four days later Nate and Eliot had themselves buzzed through the enormous and impenetrable gates of Beauty's mansion. They were led by her major domo through the living room, conservatory and atrium to the courtyard where Beauty swam. Both men were overwhelmed by her beauty in the water. Her wet skin and hair glittered like a mermaid's might. The major domo introduced himself as Alexi and offered drinks and a snack while she finished her swim. They agreed, never taking their eyes off the angel in the pool. She finished her final laps and walked out of the pool with the water sheeting off her body. She wrapped a large towel around her barely covered body, and grabbed another towel, spray conditioner and a comb to work on her hair while she visited with her guests.

"I'm glad to see you both again. I am surprised you are the only ones who came. I'm sure curiosity must be high." She waited for Alexi to finish pouring her tea and nodded to him in dismissal. "So what is to be the verdict? Will you help me?"

The two good looking men looked at each other and back at her. "We will help you. Sophie is still very reluctant, but I am not sure there is anything you can do about it. I think she is more terrified of getting trapped in the sex palace and used in such a way than anything else."

"No one gets trapped, no one gets left behind."

"Ok. So here is our plan. Sophie and I go in as a rich married couple looking to sex up our love life by joining the kinky side of things. Hardison will kill off all their cameras and other communications. Parker breaks into the door by where the kids are chained. You may need to use your mojo to get in. There are no door handles on either side. We don't know how it opens."

"I can do it. Parker can get them all out?"

"Parker can get anything out. Eliot is going to be our muscle. The only trouble is the tower is too tall for him to be with Nate and Sophie at the top and you and Parker at the bottom."

"I have Parker and I covered. He needs to be dressed as your bodyguard. An unarmed bodyguard won't raise any suspicions. The best possible solution would for you to get the leader of this cult to bring you all down to the lower level. I can go in and make us all disappear, leave through the lower door and then drop the towers and turn everybody in that building to dust."

"You can really do this? It all depends on your magic."

"Not all, but a lot. And yes, I can bring the whole thing down. Hardison has to keep all of us on the com, connected. If someone gets lost in there, we need to know it. I need to know everyone is clear before I bring down my wrath. We need one limo and two ambulances. I'll have a private hospital set up at the house, shrinks, doctors, the works. Those kids are going to need long term medical and psychological help. I'll take care of all six until they are ready to return to their parents. Oh, and one more thing," she looked first at Nate and then at Eliot. "Bringing down the tower is unlikely to kill me, my power is great. But I will likely be unconscious, so someone will have to be sure I am not left behind. I will have no need for the ambulance. Alexi will know what to do. Just take us all home."

Eliot spoke up quietly and his voice was full of emotion. "I will watch over you, I will make sure you are not left behind, and I will help care for you."

Nate was shaken by Eliot's words as much as Beauty. "Beauty, you should come to the office, or we should come here to go over the plan in detail. What would you prefer?"

"If Hardison can make my super screen work, then I would prefer we work here. It is safer. You could bring everyone back this afternoon for swimming or pool or whatever, we can grill steaks, and then begin work. Sophie may decide I am not the big bad wolf."

"She does not see you as the big bad wolf. She is truly terrified of this marble tower, but as for you, perhaps a bit jealous but nothing else."

"Jealous? What on earth for?"

The two men looked at each other and smiled. "Sophie has traveled the world, stolen some of the world's greatest artwork, and pulled off the greatest of cons. She is beautiful, self assured, and rich. But so are you. It is rare that she meets a woman who is also beautiful, self assured, and rich. You have secret powers, you are dangerous in many ways, have more money than God, and can steal the most difficult of items."

"And she has been in love with you Nate a long time and is afraid that she will lose you to me."

Eliot snickered, "And that would be the bottom line."

"No worries Nate. You are charming, but obsessed and damaged in a way I think only Sophie can heal. She is your savior, don't let her slip away. On the other hand, if Eliot ever wanted to clean up his man-slut ways, I might just be interested in him. But I am a serious, serial monogamist. But the benefits can be amazing."

Eliot smiled shyly at Beauty and in all seriousness, "I think I just became a reformed man heading towards serial monogamy. I assume there would be a time frame to prove my complete reformation and honest intentions."

"Yes, but don't forget I can smell truth on another. I will know if you fail, and there are no second chances." She smiled sadly at him. "I think your challenge may be as difficult as Nate's forgiving himself and allowing Sophie to save him. Nate, why don't you plan to bring everyone here around 3:00. We'll swim, relax, Paolo will grill some steaks, and then we will get started. It is likely this will go down tomorrow, everyone should plan on staying here. There are plenty of private rooms with baths. And Alexi and Paolo make a wonderful brunch."

"Sounds good. I'll have everyone bring extra clothes just in case."

Beauty stood, readjusting her towel around her, and started walking them to the door. "Thank you all for agreeing to help me. I'll see you this afternoon. She stood outside the porch watching Eliot and Nate get in the bright red Tesla. A little flashy for her taste, but then of course she wasn't having a mid life crisis.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Cracking the Tower of Sin

Chapter 3

By 3:30 the Veritas Mansion was hopping with the small group of six. Alec had taken it upon himself to set up the music (loud, but there was no one for miles to care), Parker immediately went for the pool, while Sophie and Nate tried to maintain some semblance of adult supervision. Eliot and Nate had brought copious amounts of beer, but had declined anything harder. They were going to have to work later that evening. Parker was surprising everyone with her amazing dives off the high dive, and everyone was enjoying the 'mountain' slide. It was really one of the tackiest things her father had put in the pool area, but it was great winding and slippery fun. There were waterfalls to sneak off for private rendezvous complete with benches and almost complete privacy. Alexi had put out an amazing assortment of pool side food, but warned everyone not to fill up as there were choice steaks marinating in the kitchen. Parker and Sophie had asked for tours, but Beauty politely turned them down.

"This is a mansion within a mansion. It would take all day to show it to you. By the end of the day, and if you end up staying the night, you will have seen many of the important parts. There is also a 17th century Spanish chapel on site as well, which is where the family is buried. They were going to tear it down so I bought it, including the icons, sacristy, holy font, everything. I had it moved over here to the US and had it recreated exactly." Beauty looked at Nate who was somewhere between awed and horrified.

"Nate, I had it properly desanctified and then once it was complete, the Archbishop himself came and sanctified it again. No sacrilege was committed. If you would like, perhaps you would like to see it. We have 'In Memoriam' candles both in the house and in the chapel. Some of the original icons hang in the chapel under museum quality protection, and I have been acquiring others for decades and they hang throughout the house. Veritas means truth, and only those who mean truth towards the family and the house can enter. You all passed the first test."

Eliot smiled at that and whispered in Beauty's ear if she would take a ride on the mountain slide with him. She gave him a knowing smile and let him lead her up the big hill to the top of the slide. "Eliot, you should know, this gives a hell of a wedgie." He laughed and once she was settled between his muscular and beautifully shaped legs, his arms wrapped around her tightly and he shoved off. Beauty screamed all the way down just like she always did, but felt safe with his arms wrapped around her. They rode that slide several more times and then found themselves behind one of the secluded waterfalls. Eliot sat on one of the reclining benches while Beauty floated barely above him, anchoring herself with her hands on his rippled shoulders.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Beauty. Why did your parents name you Beauty, Chaos, and Eternity? Strange names. Beauty not so much, but the others definitely."

"It comes from work of Nietzsche. There are whole chapters dedicated to it, but it really follows that 'the 'total character of the world' as chaos in all eternity in a sense not a lack of necessity but of a lack of order, arrangement, form, beauty, and wisdom.' My father was terrifically attached to Nietzsche and some of his science and cosmological concepts. I always thought it was cool that he named his children after concepts that made up the total character of the world. More than that I could never follow."

"What do you follow?"

"I have degrees in literature, in religions, in languages. I suppose in my own way I follow those things that make up the beautiful character of the world."

Eliot looked at her carefully. She was sad and she was conflicted. And all he wanted was to make her happy.

"You seem sad and conflicted. Can I do anything to change that, if only for a moment?"

Beauty laughed out loud. "Now who reads minds, Eliot Spencer? As really, truly nice this is, being here with you, I cannot forget my brother and sister. I cannot be happy until I know they are no longer being tortured."

Eliot slipped his strong arms behind her back and pulled her towards him instead of floating above him. He pulled her towards his body but stopped short of the flaming erection he had. He was pretty sure that would not be welcome. She allowed him to hold her there, going no further when she might have.

"I promise you Beauty. We will free your brother and sister and the others. And you can take that whole tower down and turn it and the people inside into dust to just blow away in the wind. I will protect you. When you have used every last ounce of magic and collapse, I will be there and I will take care of you. Look into my eyes, smell me, you know I'm telling the truth."

Her eyes never left his and she moved her body forward slightly, kissing him for what would be the first time but would not be the last. Her center pressed against his, with no intention except to feel connected to each other. Her small hands reached between them taking him in her hands, feeling the width and the length. Eliot moaned into her mouth as they still had not broken their kiss. She kissed him even more aggressively, finally breaking apart from the kiss and releasing his large staff.

"Eliot, I think you might have managed to take my mind of the sad things in my life for something more stimulating for more than a minute." She gave him a smirk. "And when, or rather if the time comes, I now know I will not be disappointed. Thank you. I hope you can do what I asked."

"Baby, I would go through hell and back for you, not just to end up in your bed, but for you. If you decide we have to wait six months, then that is what we will do. And there will be no other women for me."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Cracking the Tower of Sin

Chapter 4

The six adults sat around the candlelit teak table after hours of fun in the sun. Everyone had retired to their assigned rooms to shower and change clothes and soon returned to the table, dining al fresco. Alexi and Paolo had outdone themselves on perfect steak, a few fish for those who might prefer something other than beef, the perfect cabernet sauce, mashed potatoes and asparagus. Dinner was friendly and low key. Surprisingly Alexi and Paolo joined the others for dinner. That pleased Parker to no end. She had developed quite the crush on Paolo, his muscles, and his tattoos. Eliot and Beauty whispered quietly back and forth between sips of wine. Eliot had on navy blue pressed shorts and a white fine loosely woven shirt, reminiscent of Egyptian wear. The shirt he wore barely buttoned and completely open at the top displaying his muscles and tan. His hair was loosely curled and hung long. The white shirt against his tan was truly beautiful. Beauty thought she could eat him up. She had on black low riders with a gaudy Ed Hardy belt buckle with the word truth in flaming letters. Her top was a black stretchy knit that sat high under her neck but hung low on her back. The whole top gathered high on her waist leaving her mid waist and back completely exposed. She also wore large looped gold earrings and two dragon shaped slave bracelets high on her arms. They were intricately embossed in emeralds, rubies, sapphires and diamonds. Each bracelet was probably worth $100K. Otherwise, she wore dark eye makeup and lipstick and was bare otherwise. Eliot could not keep his hands or eyes off of her. He knew this was greater than lust or infatuation. This was love, and he was neck deep in it.

After dinner and before getting down to business, she wanted to visit the chapel and invited anyone who was interested to join her. Nate, Sophie, Eliot, Hardison chose to join them. Parker stayed with Paolo and Alexi helping to clean up. She handed out flashlights and led the small group to a grove of trees a ways away from the mansion. An antique iron gate and fence surrounded the ancient chapel. She opened the gate and brought them up the beautiful path surrounded by arbors with flowers from around the world growing on them. The air was scented beautifully. Nate and Eliot looked at her curiously.

"That scent… you smell like that scent all the time. Is that magic too?" Eliot loved the smell of her, even in the pool he could smell nothing but the floral smell of her.

She just smiled at them all enigmatically and continued along the path until she reached the door. It was locked but not to her and she lightly pushed it open and the 17th century door opened to the group. Everyone followed her into the chapel and then divided up to look at the things they were interested in…original gold plated icons, the hand carved Spanish wood altar, the holy water font, the confessional. Nate was probably the one to appreciate it the most. He found the In Memorium candles and privately lit one for his son. He, along with Beauty stood at the base of the altar, and stared up at the gold and antique wood crucifix that hung at the top of the high altar. Beauty thought it was the most beautiful crucifix she had ever seen. She saw Nate tentatively brush a tear from his eyes. She squeezed his hand and turned to lead the group of visitors away from the chapel. She waved her hand and uttered a few words and the chapel was protected.

Once they returned from the chapel, Beauty suggested they move inside. Again surprising everyone, she asked Alexi and Paolo to join them. Soon there were eight people sitting around an oddly shaped mahogany table. She finally answered the practically solid questions hanging in the air. "I know you are curious about Alexi and Paolo joining us. Alexi has been with my family for generations. Paolo is his son and will serve my children and their children and their children. We don't know how it works, so don't ask. They are tied to my family for Eternity. As for the oddly shaped mahogany table, it is an ancient symbol of Veritas, believed to link soul mates together. The pattern is very magical and every curve and mark means something."

Nate took a deep breath, "This just keeps getting stranger and stranger."

"And it will get stranger yet, Nate." She waved her hand and the doors surrounding them closed, sealing the doors and keeping any sound devices out. She then gently raised a 3-D translucent model of the marble tower.

"Wow! We need you on our team."

Beauty laughed, "I already have a day job, and someday soon maybe I'll have a night job too." She laughed again when Eliot ran his finger lightly down her back.

"So let's get down to business. This is an identical model of the marble tower. Hardison already helped me get you an appointment with the head guy for tomorrow. It will be Sophie, Nate, and Eliot as your bodyguard. He is expecting flash and sex. I will give you enough cash to impress him. Sex you'll have to work out on your own. He takes his high end clients to the top of the tower via a clear elevator, can't miss any of the sex after all. He will tell you all about what your money gets you, and then will take you down to the floor level. You will have to act enthusiastic, even touching what you see. Sophie, you will have to throw up after we are out. Until then, you MUST play along or they will try to kill you." Sophie was noticeably pale and looked nauseous before the project even started. "I can protect you a lot, but I cannot protect against bullets. Worst case, I will dissolve him if I have to. Security is typically light."

"Down below at the base, Parker and I will get the kids out. I can open the door, she can release the handcuffs and I'll carry them to the door where Alexi and Paolo will be waiting, there will be two private ambulances to take them to a private hospital we have established onsite. Eliot, Sophie, and Nate, you will have to keep the overlord on the opposite side of the torture pillar until we finish moving the six victims, then you come out the door, don't wait. As soon as you are out, I'll begin the disintegration of the tower and everyone inside it." She showed them visibly what it would look like. Her magic would strike in the inside killing everyone inside, and then cause the tower to collapse. "When it is done, there will be nothing left but dust."

Alexi spoke up for the first time, "Beauty, you cannot do this. It will kill you. It is too much to do without your sister or brother. Your magic is the most powerful this family has seen in generations. But this is so much. You may finish, but your soul will be gone."

Eliot became immediately concern. "What do we do to give her the energy, the soul, to survive this?"

"She is beauty, her sister is chaos, and her brother is eternity. Love ties them all together. She must have love. And probably a defibrillator. This could very well kill her."

"I will not die. I will be surrounded by love and caring."

Eliot looked at her with complete love shining in his eyes, "You don't love a woman because she's beautiful, she is beautiful because you love her. (Anonymous) And if the time comes, I will bring you back. 'Soul meets soul on lover's lips.' (Percy Shelly). I will be there Beauty, and I will not let you die."

She nodded and leaned over and kissed him gently and then returned to the task at hand.

"Sophie, I am worried you won't be able to do this. What do you think?"

"Can we switch places? I'll help Parker and you go with Nate and Eliot."

"Sophie, if we switch places you will be closer to the bad nasty then if you stay with Nate. Plus you and Nate have a great deal of chemistry which would help sell it."

"I just don't think I can do it. I'm sorry."

Beauty looked at Nate with raised eyebrows. Nate responded with a surprise suggestion. "You are right, we don't have the same chemistry but we can. You and Eliot are over the top on the chemistry, we just bleed some of that over. We are a threesome. Eliot remains our bodyguard, but he helps me meet your voracious appetite. That is why we are interested in the tower. You'll have to work it, and wear something provocative. Eliot?"

"Can you do that and run protection and everything else? That is a lot of distraction."

"I'll need you and Nate to be the watchers and then let me know if I've missed something. Otherwise, I can do it. I just have to feel very very sexy." She leaned over to Eliot and whispered in his ear, "Do you think you can do anything about that?"

Eliot laughed and started lightly drawing circles in her back. Yeah, she would be able to play this role. Especially with Eliot at her side.

"Everyone, even Alexi and Paolo wear earpieces. You keep me with status constantly, as soon as the prisoners are out, Nate Eliot, and I get out. I will begin destroying starting with anyone who tries to stop us. Leave the lower door open. Don't forget."

Everyone looked at each other, nodded and agreed it was time for bed. Alexi gave Beauty an elixir before bed to strengthen her powers. She would have another in the morning and another one before they left. Everyone went to their respective rooms, although no one realized Nate and Sophie's rooms were connected. Whether they chose to do anything about it was up to them.

Beauty pulled Eliot outside by the pool, his arms wrapped around her looking at the full moon. She turned in his arms and kissed him powerfully and deeply. "'Soul meets soul on lover's lips.' That is very romantic for a fighter, hell for anyone."

"With you I want to be romantic. I love you, and love rules Beauty. If you need saving tomorrow, I will save you, even if I have to travel to hell and back to do it."

"Tomorrow, I have to feel extraordinarily sexy. I don't think an impromptu three-way with Nate is on the table, but I think you might be. I know we said we would wait, and after this maybe we still will, but I need some overcharging and I think you might be up for it. What do you think?"

"I think there is no way you go to bed alone tonight. Let's go before it gets too late. I want to eat you up all night long."

Beauty gave him a sideways smile and started leading him to her room, "Perfect."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

A/N: Slight sexual situations mentioned.

Cracking of the Tower of Sin

Chapter 5

The next morning, a very lascivious Beauty rolled around the bed she had shared with Eliot the night before. She was absolutely satiated and inspired by their lovemaking last night. If she was to die today, she would die a satisfied death. Eliot had taken care of her every need and then some, and if she died, she also knew her brother and sister would be freed, a small price to pay for their lives.

She went through her closet and found a bright green knit dress that clung and wove around her every curve. It moved so much and shimmered around her body it was almost alive, which in a magical way it was. It was meant to protect, attract, and defend her body and her heart. She wore her long hair down covering the backless dress, providing a peek-a-boo effect. She again went heavy and dark on the eye makeup and red on the lipstick, and left the rest of her peaches and cream skin bare. She wore an emerald and diamond necklace with the matching earrings, and her mother's ring which was inherent with much power to supplement her own.

Eliot knocked on her door and entered quietly, his breath knocked away by the stunning woman standing in front of him. Her skin and eyes glowed like an angel, partly her own power that was ramping up, but mostly the extreme sexual phenomenon that Eliot's love had created in her. She would have no trouble convincing this monster of her sexual voraciousness today. Eliot leaned against the door in his black expensive specially tailored suit and $3000 shoes. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Eliot, usually the hunter, found himself the hunted as Beauty stalked him. She yanked his arms up over his head with no resistance from him, and started teasing his lips and mouth until soon they were buried in each other. She yanked away, releasing his arms, and gently pulling his pony tail out freeing his long slightly wavy locks. Her voice was a deep coffee and cigarettes voice, a voice of arousal, a voice of temptation. "I like it better this way, more dangerous, more hidden." Eliot was breathing hard and would not have cared if she wanted to shave it all off. He had found her to be an aggressive and experimental lover at times, and other times she needed a softer, gentler touch. He found himself ready to give her whatever she wanted, however she wanted it.

She smiled at him, and whispered conspiratorially. "Nate's turn." She went to open the door and he stopped her, jealousy flaming in his eyes.

"You are not going to fuck him are you?"

She looked at him surprised and then smiled. "No baby. You are the only one who gets that privilege. Nate we are just going to loosen up a bit for our show."

She opened the door without another word and called to Nate in the hallway. "Nate, can you join us please?"

He smiled and walked back to her room. She closed the door behind him, leaving him standing against the door with Beauty directly in front of him, and Eliot leaning against one of the four-posters of the gigantic bed.

"Nate, we have to practice. I am your wife, your voracious over-sexed wife. The three of us are a ménage a trios. And you, my dear husband have never even touched me. So now, you are going to touch me, and kiss me, and feel my already heated center just as I will feel your erection."

Nate stood there a little like a deer in the headlights. He had never seen anyone, even Beauty, as overtly sexual or as amazingly beautiful. He wasn't sure if it was the magic, but he liked it. A lot. And so did Eliot and Eliot could kill him for liking it too much. He watched with fascination as Beauty approached him, her dress almost alive around her. It was like something out of every man's wet dream. Beauty reached him, and softly pressed her body against his, already feeling his erection and she hadn't even done anything. She turned her face up to his, while he brought his down to hers to kiss. The kiss started gentle with lips touching softly. By the time they broke the mouths apart but not their bodies, the kiss was approaching frenzy.

"Nate, that was very good. Now we are going to try it again, but this time Eliot is going to join in. Don't worry, you don't have to touch or kiss him unless you want to. But you do both have to touch me and kiss me. We must be completely comfortable with each other. So husband of mine, kiss me, touch me. Eliot already knows what to do."

Nate approached her lips gently like glass, but was soon consuming her from the inside out. Eliot pressed his body, hardened and ready for another round even after last night against her body. She could feel his hardness filling her ass crack and only wishing he was filling her for real. Nate's hands wandered all over her body, greedily taking his opportunity that would never be given again. He reached his hands into the deep criss-cross in the front, touched and squeezing her breast. Eliot knew she had only thigh-highs and a thong on and reached under her dress, pulling the thong away and inserting his finger into her hot channel. He pulled back a bit, rubbing her still sensitive clit bringing her immediately to an orgasm while she clung to the kiss between her and Nate, she moaned into his mouth as her body trembled. She pulled away from Nate, leaning into Eliot who had started to kiss her swan like neck. Eliot held his finger up to Nate offering but not pushing the honey he had just collected. Nate turned him away and offered it to Beauty who eagerly sucked his finger clean.

Beauty looked at both men. "I think it is safe to say we have a believable cover story. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to clean up a bit. Thank you for all your enthusiastic participation." She gave them both a smirk, even though Nate was the only one to leave. Eliot stayed behind, a little more making out, pulling the taste of her out of her mouth and into his. Then they cleaned up, brushed their teeth and with one last kiss, prepared to leave her room. Eliot stopped her and took her face in his large hands, "'Soul meets soul on lover's lips.' I will be there, and if it comes to it, my love will bring you back." He looked around the room and the mess. "I know this might just seem like lust, but I have never been jealous of anyone before and I could have taken Nate's head off. And I have never felt like I wanted to spend the rest of my life with anyone like I do you. Our soul's touch every time we kiss. That is love, my Beauty."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Let's get this job done and come back to us. 'Soul meets soul on lover's lips." She softly touched his lips with her fingers, kissed him and walked out their bedroom door.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

A/N: Slight reference to sexual situations. Not enough to warrant rating changes.

Cracking the Tower of Sin

Chapter 6

Eliot and Beauty walked into the breakfast room where everyone was waiting. Earlier she had already had one of Alexi's elixirs, and now she drank the final one. Her power practically pulsed the walls and windows of the room.

"It is time to go. Any questions? You all know what you have to do. Hardison, are their security cameras on a loop?"

"On it."

"Good, just in case when the limo pulls up to the side lower door as it circles the tower, I will make myself invisible to the whatever might be watching. And I'll fry the alarm to that door. Alexi, Paolo let's get the car ready. Are the ambulances ready?"

"They will be there when we need them."

Beauty gently touched Alexi's arm, communicating volumes of her trust and love in and of him. If she did not survive, she wanted him to know.

The limo was already in front, Alexi pulled Eliot to the trunk showing him the armory that was located there and covered by a magical blanket making the trunk appear empty. Everyone took their seats in the back of the limo, Nate and Eliot sitting on either side of Beauty, with Sophie, Parker, and Hardison sitting across from them. Sophie was steaming mad about Nate and Beauty and the tension was filling the car. Beauty reached over and touched Sophie's leg, and communicated with her psychically. "Sophie, my friend. You must relax your jealousy. Nate means nothing to me, just as I mean nothing to him. He is in love with you, even if he has been a fool going about it. We practiced for our cover this morning. He did not touch any part of me that would have been too private. Eliot would have killed him and he knew it, even if he had wanted to. Right now we have a good sexy thing going that will make our cover work. Please don't spoil it by letting your unfounded jealous dampen it down. You will have him back when we are done. Please relax and trust me."

Sophie looked at Beauty and at Nate and Eliot and all the sudden the tension in the car disappeared and the heightened sexual sensation was raised.

Alexi spoke into the back to Beauty, "We are approaching the tower. I will stop shortly at the side door for you to open it, and then we will continue on to the front. Those of you getting out here, be sure you take your invisibility capes."

While Hardison had all cameras and such blocked except for theirs, it will still a risk and Beauty decided the invisibility cloaks were a must. She scooted gracefully over Eliot's lap and raced to the door, blowing the lock with a puff of wind, and opening it slightly so Parker could get it open the rest of the way. Sophie, Parker, Alexi and Paolo exited the limo and she reentered the limo. She kissed both men again raising the sexual tension. This time she used a little magical boost of lust. They didn't have time for the old fashioned way.

Soon the limo pulled in front of the marble portal that would have been worthy of Caligula. Eliot got out first in his role as bodyguard, touching Beauty quite possessively, and then leading Nate out of the car as well. There was a slight breeze surrounding them, lifting Beauty's hair gently and causing her dress to move even more than usual. What the men didn't know was that while the breeze made the dress even more attractive on Beauty, it served as both a warning and under danger would become as impenetrable as iron or steel. Nate led the way to the waiting man tucked just inside the portal.

"I believe Giovanni is expecting us, Carl, Lucinda, and our bodyguard and lover Stephan."

"Yes, sir. Please come this way."

Giovanni stood behind his huge mahogany desk draped in a white almost sheer gown. He certainly left nothing to the imagination, and shook everyone's hand paying special attention to Beauty, or rather Lucinda. She pulsed enough distracting sexual desire through her hand into his that one could easily see the strong level of distraction he was undergoing. Nate and Eliot tried to ignore it and Nate needed to concentrate on getting them to the lower floor and Eliot needed to concentrate on keeping them safe, especially Beauty. The guy on the other side of the table looked like he wanted to eat her, and she was gamely playing along.

"Perhaps you would like to see what your money would be buying you. At your entry fee, you would be allowed to participate in any of the activities. We have constant orgies going on, we also have slaves, both of age and underage that you can participate with. They are constantly keep ready and primed by our most well endowed supplicants. These are men who exceed even the largest of men. They keep the women open and slick, prepared just right for you. They also keep the men and the women's tightest passages open and ready for anyone who prefers that entry."

Beauty spoke up, with a wicked smile. "How very considerate of you Giovanni. Whatever gave you this idea?"

"I have my own strong, sometime violent sexual needs. Women as beautiful as yourself, wanton, lustful, even shameless are perfect for what I have created here. While I am sure these two men can satisfy you licentious nature, I assure you that we have an entire stable here that would serve your every need."

She felt her dress freeze around her , and broke with the plan. The man repulsed her on a level she had never known existed. She looked at him, smiled coldly, and whispered "Dust to dust." And he immediately turned to dust falling into a dust pile in his expensive desk chair. His greeter started to approach and she immediately turned him to dust."

Nate talked into the com. "Please tell me you got everyone out."

"Everyone's out, but you aren't downstairs. Where are you?"

"We'll be coming out the front. Hardison, you better move the limo away from the building. NOW! And close the lower door nice and tight."

"We are coming out people."

"Not yet, I have to get rid of all the people. Eliot watch our back."

She walked over to the glass in the office, popped the glass out and started destroying everyone. It did not take as long as Nate had feared, and then she was ready to go.

She stood 30 yards from the marble monstrosity, said a small prayer, and the tower began to crumble from the inside out. Within five minutes, there was nothing but dust where that den of iniquity had been. Beauty was feeling extremely weak and Alexi could tell. He was running to her with a defibrillator and Eliot was running to catch her. She had one more thing to do, and she created a strong breeze and blew the dust and ash away leaving room for grass and meadow and beautiful flowers to grow where such a monstrosity had once existed. Beauty then collapsed into Eliot's arms, white like death, no pulse, and no breath.

Eliot held her gently, tears streaming down his face. "NO! Beauty, YOU WILL NOT DIE!" He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "'Soul meets soul on lover's lips'." He drew his lips tenderly towards hers and kissed her, breathing his breath into her open mouth meeting his mouth. Seconds later her lips closed around his and she responded weakly to Eliot's kiss. She was weak and would be exhausted for days, but her kiss became firmer the longer her lips were connected to Eliot's.

She finally broke apart from him weakly but clearly "'Soul meets soul on lover's lips.' I love you Eliot. Can you take me home now? Did the kids get to the hospital?"

"Yes I will take you home. And Parker and Paolo are with them at the hospital. You can see them when you are stronger. Now, I'm going to carry you to the car, and then once we are home, I am going to carry you to bed. And I am going to take care of you until you are strong enough for us to recreate last night every night for ever. I love you too, Beauty. Our souls are intertwined. We are meant for each other."

Eliot lifted her now fragile body and turned to carry her to the car. Alexi was standing in front of him, the defibrillator sat on the grass at his feet. Tears gently crawled down his face as he had watched Eliot save Beauty's life. Alexi knew that there were only a few ways to save Beauty's life after a powerful magic death, and a soul mate's love is the best. Beauty and Eliot may or may not know it, or more likely Eliot may not know it, but they were true soul mates. Only the kiss from a soul mate could save one such as Beauty. Saving the Chaos and Eternity would take much more than they may be able to provide.


End file.
